That Kiss Told Me Everything
by amor89
Summary: Hermione is sick of waiting for Ron to come to her. So she goes to him. Please R


Hermione picked up the books that wouldn't fit in her overflowing bag and made her way out of the library. It was time for dinner but she had to leave anyway. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her essay. In fact she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since...last week. When Ron had finally kissed her.

Harry had had quidditch practice so the two of them were sitting by the fire in the common room during their free period. There were only one or two others in the room. Hermione had been diligently trying to make headway with chapters in a textbook intended for use much later in the year when she slowly became aware that Ron, absentmindedly playing with the balled up bits of paper she had flung aside, was staring at her with growing intensity.

A small ball of heat came to life in the pit of her stomach and she wandered if finally, he was about to say or do something to her. She didn't look up at him but her hand shook very slightly as she made a note of something she had now read six times without comprehending. She knew Ron. He wouldn't spout off a long speech about how he felt about her. It just wasn't his way. Was it just nerves stopping him? Was there something else? Had she completely misread him?

She snuck a glance at him out of the corner of his eyes. He was definately bringing himself up to do something. He kept flicking his glance between the floor and herself, he was fidgeting worse than before and his foot was now just twitching. She gave a tiny sigh of impatience. What was _she_ waiting for?

She cleared her throat to break his reverie and finally looked up, catching his glance and holding it.

'Ron - '

He suddenly unfolded his long and lanky frame from his armchair and strode over to her. He put his hands on either side of her face and before she could say or do another thing, he was kissing her. His lips were warm and hard and unyielding but his hands were gentle. His tongue slipped in between her lips and she raised her own hands to grip at him, grip at anything because she had never felt anything like this and she felt as if she was drowning. She had expected him to be nervous, to be enthusiastic if not expert but this. This was something else. Her fingers found purchase in the hem of his shirt and she scrunched it in her fist and then moved her hand under it, desperate to feel his skin against her, to feel him in the heat of this moment.

But a second later, she stopped drowning and could only stare, panting as he gave her an agonised look and then turned and left the common room. His nerves had won out after all.

Now a week later, she and Ron had barely spoken since the kiss but she could still feel his heat on her mouth when she lay awake in bed at night. She could remember what it felt like to have his long frame pressed against hers. She felt alive, every sensation on her skin was heightened, every thing that passed into her mouth was an explosion against her tongue. There was no relief, she was just so ... unfulfilled.

Coming to a snap decision, she paused at the doors of the great Hall and looked for the familiar mop of fire-red hair, normally head and shoulders above everyone else. It was only when she realised that Harry was sitting with Ginny and Neville that she knew Ron wasn't there. She hurried up the stairs to the common room, her heart beating faster with every step. She could feel her face becoming flushed, tendrils of hair escaping the bun and bouncing around her neck. Finally she mumbled the password and flung herself through the portrait door but knew immediately Ron wasn't there. Seamus was hastily scribbling away at his unfinished homework at a table by the door; he looked up and relief washed over his features.

'Hermione! You couldn't give me a hand with this essay could you? I - '

'No.' she was surprised at her own bluntness but before he could reply, she opened her mouth again.

'Look you haven't seen Ron have you? I'm trying to find him.'

'Sure he was in here a moment ago. Had to change his robes, they caught fire when he was practicing for his Charms exam. He should be back in a minute, I think he's still in the dorms. Everyone else is at dinner.'

'Thanks Seamus!' without another word, Hermione dropped her bag and books by his table and walked up the stairs, deliberately willing herself not to run.

The door was open and she could see his profile. He was shirtless, hunting through his trunk for something clean to put on. His skin was creamy, his hair ruffled and suddenly she couldn't wait any longer.

She went inside, closed the door behind her. Ron looked around at the sound of the door closing and his eyes opened wide.

'Hermione!'

'I know you feel something for me. That kiss last week. It told me everything.' she said in a rush.

Ron walked over to her. His face was carefully blank but she could still read his eyes. The nerves again...but something stronger. Longing.

'Lock the door.' he said hoarsely. She did, the strongest charm she knew. One casual move with her hand and her robes fell to the floor. She wore her uniform underneath, white shirt and short skirt. Ron looked at her, his eyes travelling from her face down to her toes and then back up again.

'Hermione.' he said again and then he was all over her. Kissing her as if he couldn't quite believe he had waited this long. His hands tangled in her hair and she let her hands roam over his body. The nerves were gone, there was no hesitation now in Ron. One of his hands unbuttoned the top of her shirt and slipped inside. He cupped her breast and then moved inside her bra, flicking a thumb over the super sensitive nub that was her nipple. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue moved over hers. He brough his other hand now and rapidly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, almost tearing off the buttons as he pushed it off her shoulders and let it fall onto the floor on top of her robes, followed a second later by her bra.

Hermione gasped, as he tore his mouth from hers to suck on her nipple. He was not gentle but he wasn't hurting her. It seemed that finally, Ron knew what he wanted and he was not stopping for anything. The heat and wetness of his mouth on her hard nipple was overwhelming and her legs felt like jelly. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak as she tangled her hands in his hair. She looked down and wandered when he had done away with her skirt. She was in nothing but her underwear now, black but otherwise plain. She might have worn something a little fancier if she had known...but she couldn't think of things like that.

Ron trailed his mouth down her bare stomach leaving a scorching hot wet trail in his wake. She had never known her skin could be so sensitive. She was literally writhing wherever he touched her, his mouth was magic. He looked up at her and for a moment, seemed surprised by how far she had gone. There was sudden tenderness as he came back up to kiss her mouth.

She kissed him hard. And now taking charge herself, her hand fumbled at his belt before managing to undo it and rip it through the belt loops. Ron forced her knickers down over her hips and then suddenly his hand was there, cupping her mound and she suddenly wandered just how much experience he had. His thumb flicked over her clit and she inhaled sharply but next second, his finger had moved through her folds to her soaking wet entrance and then smoothly, he entered her with it.

Hermione had to bite down on her fist to keep from screaming. It was not painful in the least, she was a virgin but she had certainly fingered herself before and many times at that. But she had never felt something alien like this inside her. She could feel how her walls gripped him and then suddenly he bent his finger within her and brushed over something that made her legs want to give way and he was the only thing holding her up as he touched her. But still she needed more. The pressure began to build inside her chest when he withdrew his finger and replaced it with his tongue. She looked down at his mop of red hair and felt a wave of tenderness wash through her.

She bent down and pulled him back up onto his feet. He looked thoroughly wrongfooted for a second and opened his mouth to say something but she covered his mouth with his own. She could taste herself on his mouth and he seemed to be thinking it too, for he groaned and pulled away just long enough to suck at his own finger, still dripping in her juices. She took advantage of his distraction to fall to her own knees and pull his pants and boxers down. His erection stood straight out and she wrapped a hand around it, moving it up and down firmly. She had never done this before but Ron closed his eyes in unmistakeable pleasure, letting out a low hiss. She explored his length and then moved down to lightly cup his balls and then she slid her mouth over one and Ron's hand balled into a fist in her hair as she lightly sucked on the sac. She moved her mouth to the head of his penis and flicked a tongue over it before moving her mouth down, encasing as much of the length as she could. Ron let out a low groan. She moved up and down a few times, it hurt her gag reflexes when she went too far so she concentrated for the moment on the extra sensitive head. Ron pushed forward and she let him fuck her mouth before, with a hand still on the base of his shaft, she went back to sucking and licking.

Without either of them saying a word they both knew it was time. Ron pulled her up and led her to his bed. Hermione looked at him, her eyes dilated with anticipation as he gently pushed her onto his back and moved on top of her, placing kissed at her collarbone and down on to her breast as he used a hand to position himself at her entrance, gently nudging apart her folds. Hermione couldn't wait. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him closer to her. He kissed her as he slid inside her and for one earth-shattering moment it hurt. Hurt as she hadn't expected or braced herself for but then it passed and she felt more primal instincts take over as she shifted to allow him to sink as deep as he could and then begin to thrust. Hard and fast and she couldn't talk and didn't know what she would say if she could. She felt complete and yet not so. She thrust upwards to meet him and moved one hand to rub frantically at her clit and then before she knew what she doing she had wrapped her arms around him and they were rolling and Ron's mouth sagged open as he took in the sight of her sitting astride him, her hair like a cloudy halo aroun her flushed face and for a moment she just sat there, and they stared at each other. Ron reached up and cupped her breasts and the spell was broken, Hermione rose up and down and settled into a steady bouncing rhthym, leaning foward and bracing herself on Ron's hands still cupping her breasts. It wasn't fast herself, she was almost frantic with need slamming herself up and down, she began to rub frantically at her clit again but Ron had seen in her eyes that she was close and he began thrusting to meet her, faster and faster and flicking his thumbs over her nipples in time.

She was so wet, she could feel him sliding every time she pulled herself away. She was moanning with every thrust and Ron couldn't take his eyes away.

He added a hand to her own, circling and stroking her clit.

'I'm almost there Ron' she moaned. He nodded, unable to speak but he could feel himself tightening and knew he had to pull out. He held on as long as he could, angling himself so he gave as much friction as possible and when he felt her body start to shudder he pulled out and let it all spurt out onto her breasts. Her back arched and she closed her eyes and groaned before collapsing forward to lie on top of him in one sticky mess.

He grinned at her a little foolishly.

'You know I was going to come and talk to you today. I thought another kiss was the most I could hope for.'

She swatted at him playfully and then said thoughtfully.

'I'll bloody write Seamus's whole essay for him now!'


End file.
